Książę z bajki
by sheilagrey124
Summary: Jest taka miłość, która nie umiera, choć zakochani od siebie odejdą.


_Miłość jest jak nar ko tyk. Na początku od czu wasz eufo rię, pod da jesz się całko wicie no wemu uczu ciu. A następne go dnia chcesz więcej. I choć jeszcze nie wpadłeś w nałóg, to jed nak poczułeś już jej smak i wie rzysz, że będziesz mógł nad nią pa nować. Myślisz o ukocha nej oso bie przez dwie mi nuty, a za pomi nasz o niej na trzy godzi ny. Ale z wol na przyz wycza jasz się do niej i sta jesz się całko wicie za leżny. Wte dy myślisz o niej trzy godzi ny, a za pomi nasz na dwie mi nuty. Gdy nie ma jej w pob liżu - czu jesz to sa mo co nar ko mani, kiedy nie mogą zdo być nar ko tyku. Oni kradną i po niżają się, by za wszelką cenę dos tać to, cze go tak bar dzo im brak. A Ty jes teś gotów na wszys tko, by zdo być Jego..._

_Szedł za mną... czułam jego obecność, choć tak naprawdę go nie słyszałam. Spojrzałam w prawo, był tu. Dotykał mojej ręki. Chłód, który czułam za każdym razem, gdy mnie dotykał, rozprowadził się po moim ciele. Spojrzałam w jego tęczówki - złote, które tak kochałam. Gdy na jego bladej twarzy pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech, kamień spadł mi z serca. Myślałam, że odszedł, zostawił mnie i już nie wróci. A jednak... przekonał mnie, że powinnam bardziej mu zaufać, teraz to wiem. Spróbuję się zmobilizować... _

Ten sen ciążył nade mną od kilku dni. Wciąż nie umiałam go pojąć, a co najgorsze... w nim miałam tak wielkie uczucie do tego chłopaka. Nie znałam go, nie przejęłam się tym snem, wrócił do rzeczywistości... Usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz pani Kimberly. Jest ona gosposią w domu moim i rodziców. Tak, mam dwadzieścia lat i nadal mieszkam u rodziców. Nie znalazłam jeszcze odpowiedniego domu, a poza tym mama i tata są ciągle zapracowani i często wyjeżdżają.

-O! Widzę, że już panienka wstała. Śniadanie leży w kuchni, na stole. -powiedziała 57-latka.

-Dziękuję, ogarnę się trochę i zejdę. Teraz możesz już iść. -odparłam, gdy kobieta nadal wpatrywała się w moje brązowe tęczówki. Skinęła głową i zniknęła za machoniowym wejściem. Spojrzałam na zegarek - 13:29. Muszę się sprężyć, za półtorej godziny muszę być w akademiku, a droga trwa coś około 3 godzin, jeżeli jedzie się zgodnie z przepisami. Dzisiaj są zapisy do pierwszego roku studiów na Uniwersytecie Rzeźbiarstwa i Malarstwa w Forks. Mieszkałam dotychczasowo w Seattle, a że nie ma tu dobrych akademików, zmuszona byłam do wyjazdu poza miasto. Jezu, Katie... ubieraj się, zjedz coś i w drogę! Zerwałam się na równe nogi i podeszłam do szafy. Bluzka z rękawem 3/4, ciemne jeansy i czarne baletki = idealny ubiór na dzisiaj. Zabrałam ciuchy i weszłam do łazienki wielkości małej sypialni. Zrzuciłam z siebie ciuchy i weszłam pod prysznic. Włosy i ciało umyłam szamponem oraz żelem pod prysznic o zapachu czekolady z nutką kokosową. Wychodząc, owinęłam się ręcznikiem i zaczęłam wycierać oraz suszyć mokre włosy. Następnie wytarłam ciało jedwabnym materiałem i ubrałam się. Makijaż, włosy związane w kucyk i walizki, które zaciągnęłam ze sobą na dół. Gosposia odebrała ode mnie torby i zaprowadziła mnie do kuchni. Usiadłam przy stole i zaczęłam jeść kanapki. Po skończonym posiłku ruszyłam do przedpokoju. Założyłam buty i wyszłam z domu. Czarne BMW stało na jezdni, a szofer chował do bagażnika rzeczy porzebne mi do mieszkania i życia w akademiku. Gdy skończył, otworzył mi drzwi z tyłu pojazdu, a sam zasiadł przy kierownicy. Odpalił auto, po czym odjechał z piskiem opon do miejsca zwanego Forks.

4 godziny później...

-Panno Anderson... przykro mi, ale nie widzę pańskiego nazwiska na liście studentów. Pójdę zapytać pani dyrektor, czy zgłaszała się osoba z takim naziwskiem do naszego uniwersytetu. -zaczęła sekretarka.

-Dobrze, tylko szybko. -odpowiedziałam jej z przekąsem. Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami, wypuściłam głośno powietrze i usiadłam na fotelu obok. Patrzyłam co się dzieję na około mnie. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna - blondyn z złotym przebłyskiem w włosach, miodowo-złote tęczówki i ta przeraźliwie blada karnacja. Wyglądał jak Adonis, lecz widziałam, że jest starszy o co najmniej dwa do trzech lat ode mnie. Lub nawet więcej. Popatrzył w moją stronę i w jego oczach błysnęły iskierki. Uśmiechnął się do mnie po chwili, a ja (jak to ja) spuściłam głowę i zarumieniłam się delikatnie, przy tym się uśmiechając. Nagle usłyszałam stukot obcasów i odwróciłam głowę w stronę lady. Poderwałam się i natychmiast byłam przy asystentce dyrektorki.

-Przykro mi, ale nikt nie dzwonił pod takim nazwiskiem, proszę pani. -powiedziała do mnie. Zagotowało się we mnie, jak to możliwe?!

-Przepraszam, co? Ja jadę tu prawie 2 godziny, a pani mi gada, że nie dostałam się na uniwersytet? Pani robi sobie ze mnie żarty, tak?! -krzyknęłam na przerażoną kobietę. Ale cóż się dziwić... Jak miałam być spokojna?! Biłam się o to miejsce przez pół roku i nic?

-Nie żartuję, mówię całkowicie poważnie. Przykro mi, jeszcze raz... -ucichnęła w jednej chwili.

-Dobrze, ale niech pani mi uwierzy... Nie wrócę tu, jesteście oszustami i kłamcami. Żegnam! -krzyknęłam i chciałam wyjść z tego budynky, na zewnątrz aby nabrać powietrza i się odstresować. No właśnie, chciałam. Gdy zdenerwowana schodziła po schodkach, nie zauważyłam dwóch z nich. Zjechałam po krawędzi wyboju i padłam głową i kolanami o twardy beton, poczułam jak krew leci po moich policzkach...


End file.
